Little Maleficent
by Eagleshine
Summary: Malerie is the youngest and most hated of Maleficent's two daughters. She had to live in Mal's shadow to avoid doing something wrong but Mal, no matter how useless Maleficent thought she was, was there for her. There for her until Mal went to Auradon Prep and turned against the Isle's people. She had betrayed her and now, with Uma and her crew's help, she was out to get her revenge
1. Chapter 1

A lonely eleven-year old wandered the streets, her light leafy-green eyes gazing around the dark, foggy island known as the Isle of the Lost. She navigated through the roads, through tons of villains, their children, sidekicks, the sidekicks' children, until she ended up at Ursula's Fish and Chips. She took a deep breath and walked through the creaky, wooden doors. "I'm baaack," she sang as dozens of eyes turned to look at her.

"Well if it isn't mini Mal!", laughed a blue-haired seventeen-year old walking towards her from behind the counter. "Grab yourself a seat, dearie."

"Stop calling me that, Uma," she growled, pushing past her and sat down in an empty chair which was isolated from every other table. "I'm pretty sure my name is Malerie."

Uma rolled her eyes and circled Malerie's table. "What brings you here, dear Malerie?"

"I'm sure you remember King Ben, am I right?", she asked, resting her head in her hands as she looked up.

The older girl narrowed her sea-green eyes, hatred written clearly on her face. And just as she was about to answer, a slightly tanned, black haired teen around Uma's age who was talking to another friend of his walked over to them when the young girl said the name of Auradon's king, stopping by Uma's side. "King Ben, aye? I want to hear this."

"Shut up, Harry. Continue."

"He and my so-called sister have invited me to go to Auradon," she stated expressly, tucking her long purple-black hair behind her ear.

"Auradon, aye?", sneered Harry, tapping his metallic hook under his chin. "Been awhil' since I've heard that kingdom's name."

Uma glared at a smug Harry and then turned back towards Malerie. "When will they pick you up to go across the sea?"

"Tomorrow."

"Have you decided to go?"

"Yes, yes, I have."

"And you know what we're all depending on you to do, my dear Mallie?"

She rolled her eyes but a smirk spread across her face. "Of course I do. Of course I do, my dear sister."

* * *

 **Sorry, this is really short... I just saw Descendants 2 and I loved it! This idea just randomly popped in my head and I decided to give it a try... Oh well!**

 **A little explanation on why Malerie called Uma her 'Sister': She sees Uma as her surrogate sister and has called her 'sister' for as long as she could remember. (Aka when Mal and Uma were still best friends)**

 **Anyways, hope you like it!**

 **~Eagle**


	2. Chapter 2

Malerie grabbed a hairband and put it around her wrist as she scavenged through her small, stuffy room for anything she might need. There wasn't much she needed besides her faded purple jacket with green sleeves, any other clothes she had, and a small dragon charm that Mal- her traitorous sister- gave her when she was three. She held it up and the dim light reflected off of the rusty gold charm. It always reminded the eleven-year of Mal and gave her a fiery determination to bring down the barrier once and for all. _I'm coming, sissy. I'm coming to get you._

She sighed and placed it in her old, leather bag along with all of her belongings. Malerie picked it up and rushed out of her tiny home, pushing people out of the way. "Hey!"

"Watch it!"

"Slow down or you'll trample us all!"

Ignoring the complaints, she soon reached where the limo would come and bring the VKs to Aurodon. It was the edge of the island, the dark waves crashing against the rocks, the sea's song yelling in her ears. She gazed around to see who was here. A light brown-haired girl with colorful streaks in her hair and glasses waited for the car to arrive, impatiently fiddling a large pair of scissors. _Dizzy Tremaine, daughter of Drizella Tremaine,_ she told herself.

Her eyes darted between the children here, their ages varying from five to eighteen years. As she examined everyone, a finger tapped my shoulder and I instinctively turned around and sent my fist towards that person. They simply stepped back a few steps and I relaxed. "What was that for, Uma? You know how I react when someone decides to snap me back into reality."

Uma smirked. "Are you saying I can't say good-bye to my favorite sister?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not your actual sister."

"Yet you still are," she said. "I have a goodbye gift for you."

Malerie looked up at her. "Since when did you give people gifts?"

"Since now," she answered. "Gil!"

The dirty-blonde appeared from the dark shadows and Harry followed, holding a seashell necklace. "Here," he said cheerfully, dropping the necklace in his captain's hand.

Uma rolled her eyes and put the necklace on for the eleven-year old. "I stole some potions from my and enchanted it."

"What does it do?", she asked, playing around with the shells on the necklace.

The teen clutched onto her own necklace. "It's like a voice recorder of some sort. Whatever you hear, I can hear through my own necklace."

"What if I take it off?", she asked.

"Nothing," Uma answered.

Malerie nodded, looking up as two sleek, black limos came to a stop on the rocky road, the blue flags waving in the air. "That's your ride, mini Mal," she said, stepping back into the shadows. "Don't let us down, Malerie," she suddenly growled seriously.

"I won't," she promised, beginning to walk off towards the two limos.

"And just one more thing, my dear Mallie."

Malerie looked back, smiling. The four VKs chorused together, "Long live evil."

* * *

 **New chapter! Yay! :DDDD**

 **Anyways, Malerie's going to Auradon with a 'voice recording' necklace! Yay!**

 **Well, that's chapter two. Hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **~Eagle**


	3. Chapter 3

***Casually switches from third person to first person* (Malerie's POV)**

* * *

I walked into the limo, sitting down at the seat on the far left. I watched as about a dozen VKs scrambled into the car and we all ended up squashed. I sighed as a dirty, tannish boy pressed against my side, two more kids sitting next to him. About five minutes later, the car's engine sounded in my ears and it slowly began to move towards the sea. The driver continued and as we neared the edge, we were seemingly floating on air. Golden sprinkles of light spiraled around the vehicle, the passengers gasping and pointing and doing whatever. _I have to admit though... It looks beautiful._

"We're here!", squealed someone from behind me, all Of us looking up to see the beautiful island.

The kids around me gasp and murmured to each other, craning their necks to see over others shoulders. My light green eyes widened at the sight of it. The pearly castle gleaming in the sunlight, the surrounding city creating a wall of buildings circling it, the blue flag flying majestically in the air, just everything looked perfect compared to the isle. _Just perfect. Well, Aurodon, I'm coming for you. The entire isle's coming for you and you better be ready._

* * *

I followed the guards as they escorted us to Aurodon Prep, the tall hedges surrounded us. Colorful roses dotted each one, making my eyes feel sore from taking in all of this at once. The others were either happily commenting and gasping at everything or staying in the middle and being all shy. I quietly groaned as Dizzy Tremaine, I believe anyways, bumped into me. "Sorry!"

I rolled my green eyes, continuing to walk along. "Aren't you Mal's sister?", she suddenly asked, trotting up to my side.

I shot her a quick glare before looking back ahead. "Yeah. So what is it to you?"

She simply shrugged, smiling. "Nothing. You just look a bit like her, that's all."

My hand tightened it grip around the strap on my bag. "WHen can I go back to the Isle?", I groaned almost silently with my chin tucked into my chest so my mouth was near the seashell necklace.

Dizzy tipped her head to one side. "Did you say something?"

"No," I muttered.

"Oh! I don't know your name. So..." She paused awkwardly. "What's your name? I'm Dizzy, daughter of Drizella Tremaine."

"Malerie... Daughter of Maleficent... which you probably already know."

She nodded and we fell into an awkward silence. Luckily for us, Aurodon Prep was just a few steps away. Everyone, except me, gasped at the almost castle-like building towered above. People of all ages streamed out of the den, the ones in bright blue stepping out first. Cheerful music filled the air and two to three people on each side of the entrance had a blue streamer with the words 'Welcome!' written on it. The guards stepped to the side and some of us reluctantly walked off to explore while the others stayed put with slight confusion. I took in a deep breath and walked out towards Aurodon Prep. _Here goes nothing._

As I walked, people greeted me, I said 'hi' and I walked away reluctantly. It felt extremely weird to be greeted by people you don't even know and I definitely didn't like being the center of attention. _Do they think I'll turn out like Mal or Evie or someone?,_ I asked myself, drifting off into an ocean of thoughts. _Probably. I'm her sister and I'm sure everyo-_

I yelped as I tumbled onto the ground, my bag sliding out of my hands. "I'm so sor-"

The person paused, as I got up and took a step towards my old leather bag. "Hold up, kiddo."

That voice sounded almost painfully familiar. I stared down at my shoes, refusing to look up. She- I assume- walked up to me and put her hands on my shoulders. "Malerie?"

I gave up and finally looked up, green eyes meeting green eyes. I opened my mouth to answer but I couldn't, but sooner or later I managed to say one word. "Mal?"

* * *

 ***Happily waves hands in the air***

 **Family reunion! Yayyyyyyy!**

 **Well... Anyways... Thank you guys for your support. Please review, favorite, follow, whatever you can possibly do, and yeah...**

 **That was chapter three! Please do all of the above! Now... BYEEEE!**

 **~Eagle**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick Review Replies:**

 **OceanBlueSeaEyes- No. Uma retreated back to the Isle, Auradon was saved, and everyons lived happily ever after. The End.**

 **Guest + Guest34- Just keep reading friends.**

* * *

I froze in shock as my long lost sister pulled me into a tight hug. It felt strange, awkward, weird, especially since I haven't talked to Mal in six whole months. I slightly relaxed after a few seconds, resting my head on her chest. "Malerie, Malerie, Malerie...", she quietly muttered my name repeatedly. "I missed you so much."

I looked up at her, surprised to hear those five specific words. "You... did? I thought you didn't have enough time to think about me..."

"What?", she said, pulling out of the hug with her hands still on my shoulders. "Never! I'll always have enough time to think about you, Malerie!"

I nodded slowly, my slightly wavy hair bouncing over her pale hands. She smiled a bit and released them, falling silent. It took me some time but I manahed to spark up another conversation. "So... Do you mind showinh me around... Sis?"

Mal's face seemed to light up. "Why wouldn't I?"

* * *

I followed Mal as she lead me towards her dorm, licking sugary brown smudges of chocalate, as it was called, off of my fingers. I had to admit, most of the things here at Auradon was great. Don't forget the food. The food was the best. Everything from strawberries to dark chocalate, tasted like paradise. I even stuffed my seashell necklace towards the bottom of my bag so Uma wouldn't be able to hear me happily complimenting the sweets. Speaking of the necklace, I quickly dove my hand into the bag and reached for the bottom, feeling around for the both smooth and jagged texture of the shells. Soon enough, in my hand was the necklace and I put it on. "Where'd you get that?", Mal asked, looking back at me.

"I got it where I got," I answered.

"You can't just get a pretty, little thing like that out of nowhere," she pointed out.

I shrugged. "Someone gave it to me."

Male frowned in confusion. "Where? Here?"

I shook my head. "Isle."

"Who in the Isle would give someone else a gift?"

I shrugged again as I watched Mal reach for the door knob of her dorm room. She opened the door and immediately I could hear two familiar voices joyously chatting away in the room. Mal walked in and I followed her in. I gazed around the room. There were brownish-white walls, a bed, a _huge_ TV, and Mal's jacket hanging on the wall. In the middle of the rather large room, in my opinion, were Dizzy and a bright-blue haired seventeen- year-old. We looked at them and they looked back at us. I ignored Dizzy's cheery smile as the girl next to her began to speak. "Hello, Mal! I see you've brought in your mini clone," she joked, smiling.

"I am not her clone," I muttered, my leafy green eyes blazinh with annoyance. "We are clearly not the same person."

"And this is not the Isle, get used to it," Mal stated, looking at Dizzy. "Hi, Diz."

The ten-year old smiled. "Hi, Mal!"

"How do you like it here in Aurodon?"

"I love it!"

I rolled my eyes at her overexcitement and backed up to lean against the wall. I scavenged through my bag and found hidden beneath whatever I had in there the dragon charm. I simply stared at it as I seemingly disappeared into my own little fantasy. Successfully helping Uma and her crew take over Aurodon was the clearest thing in my head at the moment. I had a smirk threatening to spread across my face as I thought. I was in the middle of feeling like yhe world's most imporant person when I was quickly brought back to reality. "Malerie!"

I yelped, almost dropping my bag as I jumped in surprise. "Sorry! You okay?"

My eyes darted towards Mal. "I'm as fone as I'll ever be," I gtoaned sarcastically.

She sighed rolled her eyes and then gestured towards Evie. "Do you remember Evie?"

"Yes."

"Well you and Dizzy will be with her for yhe rest of the day. I have a meeting soon and I need to get ready..."

"So she's our babysitter now?", I asked.

"No," muttered Evie from behind us. "I'm simply... supervising you. Making sure you don't gein trouble."

I looked at her and observed her from head to toe. She seemed calm, according to her posture and stance but her eyes told a different story. From what I could see, there was a pinch of annoyance, mixed with slight fury and stressfulness. I mentally smirked, knowing that calling her a babysitter both annoyed and offended her. "Got it."t

She sighed and put her hand on Dizzy's shoulders. "Wanna go see my studio?"

She practically bounced on her feet as Evie mentioned 'studio.' "Would I ever! Can we go know? Please?"

Evie laughed. "I don't see why not. Maybe you could help me make some jewelery, what do you say?"

"Of course," she agreed almost instantly. "Just let me get my stuff, first."

The teen nodded and let her bounce away to find her belongings. She turned to me. "What about you, Malerie? Would you like to come?"

"Me?"

"Is your name Malerie?"

I reluctantly nodded, looking at Mal who was grabbing a dress out of her closet. "I've got nothing better to do."

Evie nodded, watchinv as Dizzy carried a small red, paint-splattered, suitcase over to us. "Let's go!"

She laughed and led the way out of the room, with the two of us not too far behind. "Hold up, kiddo," Mal quickly stopped me before I walked out of the door.

"What is it, Mal?"

She placed her hand on the wall and leaned towards it. "Please don't cause any trouble. I don't want to pretend you still van't take care of yourself."

"I don't amke promises."

Mal opened her mouth to repond but Evie cut her off, calling my name. She sighed ane gave me a pleading glance. "Please?"

I hesitantly nodded. "Fine."

"Good..."

"Well," I started, sneering as I walked out into the hallway. "Bye, Bye, Bettha."

 **Yay! A nice, averageish lengthed chapter!**

 **Anyways, comment, favorite, follow, share with your friends and don't hate!**

 **Imma start doing this...**

 **Question of the Chapter (QotC):**

 **What side do you think Malerie will end up choosing? Good or bad?**

 **Well... Bye!**

 **~Eagle**


	5. Chapter 5

**Quick Review Replies:**

 **OceanBlueSeaEyes: Of course, she might be. Why not?**

* * *

I walked down the hall with my head down, Dizzy skipping along next to me. We were walking to our shared dorm room, having just got the schedule and room. We were ironically made roommates and I could tell she was excited to get to know me better. Me on the other hand, will probably become exhausted if I had to deal with Dizzy's overexcitement every single day while I was in Aurodon. I looked up when I saw the door to our new room, the light-skinned girl using the key to open the door. "It's wonderful here!", Dizzy happily commented, flopping onto the bed on the right side of the room.

I placed my bag on the floor and sat on the bed. "I guess," I said hesitantly, looking down at my necklace.

She got up and grabbed her suitcase, opening it and taking out all of her stuff. I watched as she began to put everything she had in drawers, the nightstand, and other places, decorating her side of the room. From what I could see, she didn't bring much. Some clothes, a glue gun, and tons of shimmering jewelry. The pieces of jewelry were placed neatly on top of her nightstand, the sunlight glimmering off of them. If I were being honest, then I would have to admit that they looked like bright, dazzling stars. Dizzy stepped back to admire her work. "Pretty pieces of gems," I said, glancing at them. "Good for you."

She frowned at me. "These are quite precious to me, Malerie."

I shrugged. "Anything could be precious back on the Isle. We're not in The Isle of The Lost, now are we?"

She stayed silent but shook her head, laying down on her new bed. After a few moments, I got up and grabbed the key, walking towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"On a walk," I answered, opening the door. "I want to clear my mind."

Dizzy nodded. "I'll be here if you need me. Well... maybe I'll be in Evie's room, but here is more likely."

"I get it," I grumbled as I walked out the door and shut it behind me, my eyes flashing a strange sea-green.

* * *

I walked past the other Aurodon Prep students, strolling outside as the bright sun shined above. It felt strange to see it sunny and cloudless for most of the yime when I was used to dark clouds surround us like a blanket of darkness. I shrugged the thouhht off and breathed in the fresh air, wandering off into one side of the school. Once I was sure I was alone, I held Uma's gift to me up. "Well, Uma, how do you suppose I, an almost magicless and powerless eleven-year old, take down an extremely powerful and magical barrier all by myswlf, hmm?"

I simply thought of what I could do, sailing off into my sea of thought like a pirate's ship in the ocean. I stayed in place, leaning against the school's walls as I stared up at the sky. I stayed like that for a few more minutes before some idiot decided to wake me up from my wonderous fantasy of breaking the batrier. "What the-"

Before they could finish their sentance, I whipped around and sent my fist flying towards them at full force, hitting them right in the stomach. I heard a loud wince. "What was that for, Isle kid!?"

I didn't answer immediately as I was examining him from head to toe. He was a tall, light-skinned, blue-eyed blonde. His hair was slight curly and he was wearing Aurodon Prep's uniform with Aurodon's symbol on it. Other than his 'handsome' looks, he looked absolute pathetic with his hands wrapped around his belly. When I saw that, I couldn't help but sneer. "What was that for? That was for you being an idiot by waking me up from my fantasies," I snickered. "You were practically asking for it, so, you got it."

He groaned and stood up. "I wander off and get punched by an eleven-year old. Best day ever," he muttered.

I smirked, tucking my hands into my pocket. "Okay, eleven-year-that-looks-kinda-like-Mal, Care to explain why you're here and not admiring your dorm room live every other Villian Kid thatjust came into Aurodon?"

"First of all, that's not my name," I stated with a glare. "Second of all, I'm not every other Villain Kid, now am I?"

"So what is your name?", he asked, glating back at me.

I mentally snickered at him. _I love annoying these people._ "To answer that question, Mister Perfect, I am Malerie."

"That's not my name," he moaned at my little nickname.

"So what is your name?", I asked, copying his last statement.

"Prince Chad Charming," he snapped at me. "And you should know how to respect a prince!"

"Oh, Prince, eh? Well I don't care," I said, walking off.

Chad stared at me with disbelief and that emotion was quickly replaced my anger. "Are you messing with me?!"

"Maybe," I answered, not looking back.

"You should know never to mess with me!", he screamed. "Especially not one of you Villain Kids."

"And you should know not to mess with me," I murmured in a serious tone, looking at him dangerously with my eyes glowing the odd sea-blue color.

The blonde young man seemed frightened by my glowing eyes and perhaps my tone. "You? You're just a puny, tiny eleven year old! You won't do anything to me!"

I laughed, walking bavk over to him. "I'm stronger than you think," I said, my glowing eyes seeminhly becoming brighter. "You should know to never underestimate your opponents."

I could see the fear in his eyes as he backed off with widened eyes. A mist the same color as my eyes slowly began to swirl around me, outlining dragon-like wings. "Now leave me alone before something really happens to you or anyone."

Chad nodding before quickly running off, almost tripping along the way. The thin blue mist around me dissolved and my eyes faded back into its original leafy-green color. I watched the prince go for a minute before walking back towards Aurodon Prep, opening yhe mini map. _Well, that was fun._

* * *

 **That is Chapter Numero Cinco! Yay!**

 **Chad is afraid of Malerie (kinda). Yay!**

 **Malerie just might be able to become a dragon? Maybe. Well, that's my question for you guys! Do you think Malerie will be able to turn into a dragon? If so, what do you think she'll look like as a giant flying reptole?**

 **I guess I have to go now... Bye!**

 **~Eagle**


	6. Chapter 6

_I walked through an eerie and thick fog that curled around me as I glanced around nervously. Even though I wanted to, I didn't bother call to see if anyone else was there with me and des_ _pite my fear, the mist was both comforting and strangely soothing. It felt like a protective shield or a soft blanket of clouds protecting me from the dangerous world, making me feel like nothing could possibly happen to me. I walked on until a strange shadow soon caught my eye and footsteps ringing loudly in my ears. I halted and whipped around, my green eyes flitting around quickly. "Hello?"_

 _Silence replaced an answer and the steps as I called and this alarmed me. I frowned at the odd change and cautiously stepped forward towards where I had heard the sound. I tensed as I felt water suddenly crash against my feet, the cold liquid making me shiver._ Water in the middle of nowhere? Weird, _I muttered silently to myself._

 _I stayed as still as possible, simply staring at the dark water in confusion and only confusion. As I stared, the once small waves strengthened immensely and the water level rose at an unimaginable rate. My arms were lifted to try to stay dry but, without warning, a powerful wave sent me flying into deeper waters, the strong forces of water keeping me underwater and preventing me from breathing._

 _I opened my mouth to scream for help but instead water began streaming into my mouth and down my throat, forcing me to choke up any oxygen I had left inside of me and let as much water on as possible. I knew I was a goner as my vision became blurrier and blurrier as the surface disappeared from my view and I was soon surrounded in pure darkness._

 _Suddenly, a familiar, growling voice snarled in my ear. "This is what will happen if you betray us, Malerie."_

I yelped as someone shook me awake, my eyes flying open and my hand quickly holding onto my throat as gently as I possiblely could. I felt a hand grasping onto my shoulder as I coughed and tried to take in long, gasping breaths for a few seconds before I stopped. I set my hand down on the bed and began to take in ragged and deep breaths. "Malerie, are you okay?"

I turned around the to see a worried Dizzy. I steadied my breathing, looking away. "I'm fine."

"You sure?", She asked. "You were coughing or choking in your sleep. It's really hard to ignore if you think about it."

"Yes, I'm sure," I answered, getting off of my bed.

Dizzy sighed, giving up. "Okay. I'm just making sure. We don't want you to die, now do we?"

I shrugged at her and checked the schedule and the time before grabbing my necklace. _Did you hear me, Uma? Are you worried for me?_

I put it on and turned to her. "Why do you care if I'm okay or not?"

"You liv with me now," she pointed out. "So we kinda have to care of each other now, right?"

"Nah."

She frowned, but shrugged as she sat down on the bed. "I have a feeling that you'll always be known as the Isle girl, Maybe just the kid from the isle with that attitude."

I shrugged. "So what, Dizzy?"

"Wouldn't you rather fit in here in Auradon, Malerie?", she asked, fixing her cat-eye glasses.

"I don't know," I answered, playing with my hair. "I honestly don't really care."

Dizzy nodded and we stayed quiet like this as I wondered why it always ended like this. "Also, do you have nickname? Your name feels too long."

"Oh I have tons," I answered, straightening myself. " Some are longer some are shorter."

"Like what."

"Like Mini Mal, Mallie, Little Maleficent, Maleficent's second daughter, Mal, Snapdragon, wreck, weakling and tons of other ones I don't want to mention. I technically hate all of these except maybe Snapdragon. Also, don't call me Mallie or Mini Mal. I only allow one person in the entire world to call me that."

Dizzy silently mouthed what I had listed before looking up at me. "Snapdragon? That makes no sense."

"It's because I can be snappy at times and my mother can turn into a dragon and I'm her daughter... So, yeah..." I explained, looking off to the side.

She nodded. "Who called you a wreck qnd a weakling?"

"Guess. If you've lived on the isle you should at least guess."

She paused to think. "...Uma's crew?"

I shook my head. "Random people?"

"Nada."

"Another Villian Kid on the isle?"

"Nuh-uh."

"You?"

No!", I hissed. "Why would I call myself those awful names?"

"Hmm... Good point... Maleficent?"

I fell silent at the mention of her name and nodded. Dizzy frowned and leaned towards me. "That's awful! I'm so sorry, Malerie."

I held up my hand when I spotted her leaning towards me as if she was gonna hug me. "I had lived with it for ten years. I know how tow to deal with and lucky for me, I guess, she's in Mal's dorm room trapped inside a large tank as a lizard."

"Okay..." She leaned back.

"Hey, who's this person who can call you Mallie and Mini Mal?"

"Not your problem," I answered simply.

"What if it is," she asked, smirking at me. "What if I need to kmow in order for you to live?"

"But you don't," I pointed out. "So, I'm not gonna tell you."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please, please, please?"

"Never."

"Pleassssssseeeee?"

I shook my head and gently shoved her to the side. "You're getting nothing."

She huffed like a child, the ten-year old glaring at me in a playful way. I ignored it and grabbed the dragon charm Mal had given me years back. I took my necklace off and clipped the charm in the middle of the six seashells. I held it up to look at it, sunlight making it glitter despite it being rusty. "That's pretty! Where'd you get it?", Dizzy asked, staring at the necklace.

"I got it whete I got it."

"Are you some kind of mystery that everyone has to figuore out to understand you?", she asked. "'Cause your answers don't always tell me what I need or answer my questions. They're always..."

"Indirect?"

"Exactly," she agreed, grabbing her ribbons and began to tie her hair up into her usual pig tails.

"Well, maybe I am and maybe I'm not," I said. "And you ask too many questoons."

Dizzy gasped in mock anger. "I do not!" She paused and smirked. "Mallie."

"Don't call me that, Dozzy," I groaned.

"Fine," she huffed, looking up at the analog clock on the wall. "Class is in five minutes."

"Since when did you, a ten-year old, learn how to read a clock?", I asked.

"I'm not dumb!", she snapped. "Do you annoy everyone?"

"Depends," I answered, walking towards the door. "Is it fun to annoy them and who are they?"

Dizzy sighed and followed, walking in front of me before I could go anywhere. "If you have another one of those dreams like the one you have tonight, I'll be there to save you from choking to death, Okay?"

I looked off to the side. _Will you always?_

I glanced at Dizzy and then sighed. "Okay."

* * *

 **Hello! I hope you've enjoyed chapter 6!**

 **Also... Why's nobody reviewing on chapter 5? T-T**

 **Anyways... (QotC) Do you ship Malerie and Dizzy? I have to admit. I kinda do...**

 **Well... BYE!**

 **~Eagle**


	7. Chapter 7

**Quick Review Replies:**

 **Titanfire999: I'm just wierd I guess.**

 **OceanBlueSeaEyes: I guess so. Uma, in my story, does in fact care about Malerie only because she is considered her 'sister' and most loyal crewmate and because she's their only hope to get out of the Isle.**

* * *

Uma was sitting down at Malerie's isolate table, glaring down at her necklace. _We should've made a plan. If we did, than maybe we wouldn't be stuck on this wasteland._

She rested her head in her hands. _She needs to find a way to get us out of here now, or she'll turn into a prissy little princess if she stays there any longer. And me... I'll go insane!_

"Uma, Uma, Uma," tsked a voice from the nearest table. "Ye can't just sit 'ere all day and worry, my captain. Yah must trust in our little Malerie."

She glared at him, curling her hands into fists. "How can I trust her while she's in Auradon! Auradon, the land of perfect pronces and princesses... They'll change her if she stays there any longer!"

"Change her, ye say?", he asked with a slight chuckle, cupping his hand over his hook. "Our little Maleficent is as solid as a rock and they won't get to her until they chip it all away."

"What happens when she's all chipped away, huh Harry?", she growled at him.

"That is when she may change," Harry answered. "But, she's nothin' like Mal. You have scuplted her inta one of our most loyal crewmates, Uma. So loyal, she's loyal to the bone, that little Snapdragon."

Uma looked at him, unconvinced. "And you know it. She is your lil' sister, am I right?"

"No, she's not. She's Mal's little sister and she always will be."

Harry grinned his famous smole at her. "Malerie? Not your sister? Why, what a surprise."

"Go clean your hook until I can see my reflection," she snorted.

"Your reflection? Why, isn't my hook?"

"Shut it, Harry," the blue-haired teen snapped.

Harry Hook shrugged, tiltong his head. "What do you hear? Any useful information, Uma dearest?"

Uma shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Nothing important. She scared off an Aurodon student with her 'Sea Serpent Mist'."

 _Sea Serpent Mist. The wonderous aquatic beast in her,_ she thought, smiling to herself.

Malerie's favorite technique to scare off her enemies. It was similar to what happened to Maleficent before she took on the form of a dragon but it remained a mystery of whether or not if Malerie could transform like her mother and sister. The mysterious sea-blue mist was unique, for her eyes changed into almost completely different color and it outlined a dragon's feature instead of simply changing her into one. Harry perked up at the mention o it. "Did she finally transform?"

Uma shook her head. "My guess is she really is almost powerless."

He groaned and sighed. "Guess we can't always be li our parents, now can we?"

She nodded in agreement and they fell quiet. Suddenly, the wooden doors creaked and flung open, a blonde-brown hair teen strutted in. "Hey...", he started rather cheerfully, his voice quieting at yhe sight of his captain and crew mate's slightly stressed faces. "...guys."

"Can you interrupt us at a better time, Gil?"

He shrugged. L don't knwo. Should I, Shri..."

His voice went silent at both Harry and Uma's stone-cold glares. He cleared his throat and quickly corrected himself. "Uma?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, fixing her hat. "Just grab yourself a seat. You're always in here anyways."

He nodded and almost skipped over to the seat next to Harry and sat down. "So what are you guys talkin' about?"

Harry moved his chair over to the side and stayed silent, glancing at Uma. "Malerie," she answered simply.

"Oh, Malerie!" Gil paused. "What about Malerie?"

"Yer quite a dim-wit, Gil," growlex Harry, sliding his hook under Gil's chin. "Yeh think she's gonna betray us, heh?"

"... I don't know?"

"That's not an answer!" he snarled, shoving the metallic hook against the other boy's throats.

Gil tensed, his brown eyes wideninv with fear. "H...arry!", he yelped. "Stop!"

He opened his mouth to snap bavk at Gil but Uma cur in, glating at them. "Harry, chill."

He muttered some angry words at him and straghtened himself. The other boy relaxed and slumped in his chair, looking over at their leader. "We need to communicate to her, whip her up into shape. Remind her who she really is..."

"My capt'n, we don't have to."

"Why mlnot?", she growled.

"Little Maleficent knows who is she is," he said, dropping the hook onyo the table. "We made her remember. Made her remember everything."

"Maybe..."

"Uma," Harry started. "Just have faith in the little Snapdragon. She'll awlways be one of us."

"That's what you've been telling me for the past hour."

"And as your first mate," Harry continued. "I suggest you listen to me."

Uma stood up and slammed her hands down on her crewmates' table. "Are you giving me orders?", she yelled, glaring at him.

"Nope!", Gil said. "In fact, I'm ju-"

"And you should stop talking."

Hqrry chuckled, clearly amused. "Meh capt'n, I wouldn't dare give you out of all people orders. All I'm giving you is a... how you say?... friendly suggestion."

She glared at him, unsasified, but, despite this, she grabbed herself the nearest seat and sat down with the boys. "I don't take friendly suggestions.

"I didn't expect you would," he laughed, grabbing his hand-held hook.

Gil tilted his head and looked at her. "Why not? It' not a bad sug-"

"What did I say?", she screamed.

"To not talk?"

"Then don't," Ursula's duaghter snapped, giving her possible love interest a quick nod.

"But- Hey!"

Gil trashed as Harry dragged him outside with little to no difficulty and almost threw him out of the shoppe. "Wait, wait! wait!"

Hook's son quickly blocked the son of Gaston's way in, smirking. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You can't go inside right now, so, why don't you stay out here and enjoy the nice breeze, aye?"

He simply stood there as the pirate walked back towards the table and sat down. "So, capt'n of mine, will you at least consider my brilliant suggestion?"

Uma, who had been thinking, looked up at him. "... Fine. I will..."

He purred like a cat and rested his hand on her should. "Good choice, lovely."

 **Chapter number seven is here. This is just a quick check in with Uma which I will do occasionally when I have like no other ideas. Is this chapter fluffy in any way? And do you ship Uma x Harry? (QotC)**

 **... Bye now... I guess.**

 **~Eagle**


	8. Chapter 8

I slightly slumped as I walked to my next class, which probwbly had the world's worst name: Redemial Goodness 101. From the sound of it, I immediately assumed it was just stupid and was for VKs and VKs only. I looked down at the floor as I walked and thought about how the day went. Other than a few whispers and nervous glances, the school day went fairly well but it wasn't what suited me. There was too much work and too little freedom and I could've sworn I fell asleep a least once while trying to pay attention to the teachers' long lessons. I sighed and walked into the classroom, all of the VKs here in Aurodon walking or running to their seats. I chose the seat that was farthest to the right and rested my head on the desk.

My class was buzzing with chatter and I covered my ears, waiting for the voices to die down. Luckily, Fairy Godmother walked in with a lengthy wooden pointer and tapped it against the podium. "Class!"

Everyone fell silent and gazed up at her, waiting for her to continue. "Hello, class, and welcome to Redemial Goodness! As you know..."

I sighed, fiddling with a pencil I had taken. Well, this was gonna be a long vlass.

* * *

I speed-walked towards the entrance, immediately heading there once class was finished. The outside was the only place I could really clear my mind and think, scheme, do whatever. I slowed down and went down my usual path that lead to the area behind Auradon Prep. I breathed in the fresh scent of flowers, grass, and leaves and stopped as a cool breeze swept by. I closed my eyes and the voice from my dream scared me in my head. The same words, same tone, same creepy surrounding. It haunted me. I gasped and my eyes flew open.

I sort of stumbled backwards and sat down near the bushes, gazing at it. Everything here in Auradon waz so colorful and bright unlike the Isle of the Lost, which was dark and gloomy and I have to admit, the longer I stay here, the less I miss the isle. _It's changing me... No! I am Malerie, a loyal crewmate of Uma's gang, the daughter of Maleficent, and I will-be more successful than Mal. I don't need to be a perfect princess amd live here. I need to be bad-to-the-bone villain and break the barrier, once and for all,_ I tried to convince myself as I dragged my fingers across the small leaves of the bush.

I hesitated to accept what was going on in my mind. I honestly wasn't sure if I was truly a villain. I didn't know if I was really loyal to Uma, Harry, and everyone else. I didn't kno- I suddenly jerked my hand away from the bush and yelped in pain. "What on earth was tbat?"

I narrowed my eyes and slowly crouched to see under the bush. I could see a small black beak peeking out from under the bush as well as gleaming black eyes. It let out a slightly high pitched bark that resembled that of a dog and backed up. I stared at the bird- assumingingly a raven- and then quickly searched my pant pockets and grabbed to untouched peanuts I had saved from lunch. I hesitantly put on down, backing up to see what it did.

It slowly and cautiously stepped towards the peanut and gave it some quick, effortless pecks. The black bird continued to do this until the sheel cracked open and the peanuts inside were within reach. The raven almost promptly swallowed the nuts and then walked closer towards me. I reluctantly held out the hand that I was holding the second peanut in. It gently touched my hand, the hairs on its beak tickling my skin. "You want this?", I asked quietly, slowly revealing the raven's treat in the palm of my hand.

It quickly and without hesitation grabbed the nut and did what it did last time until everything that was edible was gone. It looked back at me and lifted off and was about four inches in the air andsoared upwards until it decided to land on my head. I couldn't help but chuckle as I lifted my hand and inched it closer to the raven, half hoping for ig to jump onto my arm. It stepped onto my arm, making a strange kraa sound. I smiled as I slowly lifted my arm as sunlight streamed onto our faces. "I like you, little bird. I really do," I said.

It cooed in response, gazing at me with beady black eyes. I smiled and looked down. I felt strange, weird. I knew it was some sort of feeling but I couldn't pur my finger on it. "Malerie?! You out here?"

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts at the call and shooed the bird off of my arm. "I'll be right bavk." And with those words, I ran off towards the call.


End file.
